


E assomiglia a quelle cose mai avute che volevi

by Anonymous



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, ho barbaramente rubato l'idea a qualcuno su tumblr, la hogwarts au di cui non avevamo bisogno, scusa qualcuno
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: «Che serata del cazzo.» si ritrova a mormorare, ancora, il mozzicone gettato a terra con poca grazia prima di venir calpestato ─ e si scusa con il buonsenso ma, almeno oggi, a rimetterci per colpa del suo nervosismo saranno l’asfalto e il decoro urbano.E no, quasi non gli importa neanche che la serata peggiore ce l’abbia avuta l’altro, al momento ha solo voglia di andare a dormire.«Hai detto qualcosa?» chiede una voce stanca qualche metro più in là, un rumore di passi che si avvicinano.È quasi già l’alba e, a guardare l’altro, si chiede chi dei due sia più adatto ad un remake de L’alba dei morti viventi ─ e vedi che questa battuta fa ridere solo a chi è nato babbano come lui? Valla a fare a un mago, quello non la capisce, che cazzo di gente i maghi.Mai sopportati insieme ai professori.Si permette di prendere un altro paio di secondi prima di rispondere.«Parlavo da solo. Dimmi che non devo smaterializzare anche te, io vorrei tornare al castello e in queste condizioni manco è sicuro che arrivi al McDonald’s all’angolo.»





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il fandom si lamentava della mancanza di fanfiction (correggo: io mi lamentavo per la mancanza di fanfiction) e mi sono venuta incontro con questa cosa che è così traballante che fa ridere anche me.  
> E sì, è una cosa a diecimila capitoli che un giorno, non appena il lavoro mi permetterà di scrivere ad orari che non siano le due di notte, aggiornerà con costanza.
> 
> Ovviamente metà della manfrina vien fuori da post del tipo "I love Hufflepuff/Slytherin relationship" e quindi, mi son detta, perché non tornarci sopra? E perché non farli professori che ancora si prendono in giro per questa cosa dopo vent'anni che sono usciti da Hogwarts? E perché non rendere Maria de Filippi la preside? E perché, ancora una volta, non prendere spunti dai video del Fabrizio Nazionale facendolo diventare un povero licantropo?  
> A tutte queste domande non ho risposta.  
> Ma posso ammettere con una certa sicurezza che ho citato malamente loro interviste qua e là, magari anche solo sottilmente, quindi spero mi vogliate bene comunque.
> 
> Probabilmente tutto questo sarà ooc da star male ma spero apprezziate l'impegno.

 

 

 

 

 

Capitolo 1

**Di sigarette storte, serate storte e vite storte.**

 

 

 

 

Mentirebbe se dicesse che fa il professore per vocazione. 

Lui fa il professore per guadagnarsi il pane e pagarsi il tabacco, ecco la verità che ha fin troppe volte spiegato. Ci mette passione, certo, ma non è questa la strada che voleva seguire e, non fosse che lui è cocciuto e poi vuole il meglio da qualsiasi percorso intraprenda, di certo non sarebbe restato lì.

A lui, a voler essere sinceri, i professori non sono mai piaciuti ─ e forse è colpa di quella disobbedienza che sua madre gli ha insegnato e che lui ha sempre tenuto nascosta dietro a colletti perfettamente stirati ed una cravatta annodata come si deve. 

Mentirebbe, però, se dicesse che fare il professore non gli piace.

E questo è un controsenso, l’ennesimo di un pensiero che si è perso per quindici strade diverse nell’ultimo minuto, uno dei tanti con cui gli piace decorare ogni suo discorso per portare fuori strada chi lo ascolta — e sì che spesso fuori strada ci finisce lui che, però, è diventato proprio bravo a riprendersi in fretta.

Forse non doveva mollare il suo posto da auror solo perché la preside l’ha chiamato: la vecchia paga era migliore e sicuramente aveva più libertà di movimento, c’è qualcosa di stressante negli orari, nell’impegno che s’è preso ad alzarsi ogni mattina prima delle dieci.

Un po’ la cosa del potersi gestire da solo gli manca, in realtà gli manca parecchio, ma sua madre continua a ripetergli che si sente più tranquilla a saperlo tra quelle quattro mura che ad avere a che fare con certi brutti ceffi.

Santa donna, come si vede che non ha mai provato ad insegnare ad un branco di quindicenni…

Prende l’ennesimo tiro dalla sigaretta che ha tra le dita, la mente che, tentando di distrarsi dall’assurdità del momento, vaga ripercorrendo parola per parola la conversazione avuta con la preside ormai un mese prima.

«Ti pregherei di non parlarne con nessuno, Ermal.» aveva intimato la donna, con tono grave, e lui non aveva potuto evitare di alzare gli occhi al cielo ché, sì, lui è uno che parla tanto ma proprio non capisce perché dovrebbe parlare dei cazzi degli altri.

Non si parla degli assenti e, a dir la verità, neanche dei presenti se proprio non ha motivo di farlo.

È una brava persona, lui, per quanto difficile sia da credere, il suo passato a Serpeverde che pesa stupidamente sulle sue spalle in quella specie di tradizione che dovrebbe essere mandata a quel paese nel Ventunesimo secolo ma che, come ogni pregiudizio, continua a sopravvivere mentre tutte le persone ragionevoli crepano.

«Come se non mi fossi tenuto il segreto per vent’anni.» mormora, il fumo che esce tra i denti e lo sguardo ancora altrove, a cercare qualcosa in quella via che ha lasciato al buio poco prima.

Se gli avessero detto che a quasi quarant’anni si sarebbe ritrovato a fare da baby-sitter a qualcuno che quarant’anni già li ha, certo si sarebbe fatto una delle sue gran risate e avrebbe dato il via ad una gara di barzellette oggettivamente brutte. Quelle dei maghi, questo l’ha imparato negli anni, sono anche più brutte delle peggiori barzellette babbane e lui odia essersi quasi abituato a quell’umorismo onestamente da quattro soldi.

Odia anche il fatto che lo trovi estremamente divertente, ora come ora, così come trova estremamente divertente il fatto che Maria abbia scelto proprio lui per questo delicato compito.

Ma non dovrebbe pensare alle pessima barzellette magiche o a Maria, non ora che si sta fumando una sigaretta arrotolata storta in una strada completamente buia alle cinque del mattino, una bacchetta magica in mano e ben poca possibilità di usare la cosa del “Dolcetto o scherzetto?” per giustificare tutta la pantomima che un qualsiasi babbano si sarebbe trovato davanti guardando fuori dalla finestra.

Soprattutto perché sono fin troppo lontani da Halloween per poter solo immaginare di salvarsi così, in scivolata, con una bugia patetica.

“Signora, non si preoccupi, riacchiappo il lupo mannaro e togliamo il disturbo, scusi per le sue peonie.” sarebbe la spiegazione più semplice, lineare come poche altre cose lo sono, e sincera perché nella vita evitare le bugie fa restare giovani.

Perché la vita non è così facile? Non gli piace oblivare babbani random, gli pesa privarli della conoscenza del fantastico, insomma, a lui sarebbe piaciuto avere la certezza di certe cose se fosse rimasto a vivere dove viveva e come viveva ed eccolo che s’è perso di nuovo nei suoi pensieri.

«Che serata del cazzo.» si ritrova a mormorare, ancora, il mozzicone gettato a terra con poca grazia prima di venir calpestato ─ e si scusa con il buonsenso ma, almeno oggi, a rimetterci per colpa del suo nervosismo saranno l’asfalto e il decoro urbano.

E no, quasi non gli importa neanche che la serata peggiore ce l’abbia avuta l’altro, al momento ha solo voglia di andare a dormire.

«Hai detto qualcosa?» chiede una voce stanca qualche metro più in là, un rumore di passi che si avvicinano.

È quasi già l’alba e, a guardare l’altro, si chiede chi dei due sia più adatto ad un remake de L’alba dei morti viventi ─ e vedi che questa battuta fa ridere solo a chi è nato babbano come lui? Valla a fare a un mago, quello non la capisce, che cazzo di gente i maghi.

Mai sopportati insieme ai professori.

Si permette di prendere un altro paio di secondi prima di rispondere.

«Parlavo da solo. Dimmi che non devo smaterializzare anche te, io vorrei tornare al castello e in queste condizioni manco è sicuro che arrivi al McDonald’s all’angolo.»

  
  
  
  


«La prima volta che ti ho visto pensavo fossi uno stronzo.» lo dice come se fosse una cosa da niente, un “ehi, ieri ho incontrato tua sorella al supermercato!”, e Fabrizio non sa bene se sta aggrottando le sopracciglia per quelle parole o per il fastidio che dà qualsiasi cosa l’altro gli stia spalmando sulle ferite.

In un mondo più giusto lui non si sarebbe dovuto sorbire il pizzicorio dell’acqua ossigenata ed il bruciore di una qualsivoglia pomata, non quando ha ben altri rimedi, ma in mondo più giusto lui avrebbe una vita più serena e non vivrebbe con il calendario in mano come i vecchi che controllano la luna per decidere quando piantare i pomodori.

_ «So che non ti fidi ancora un gran che di questi intrugli magici, vado di roba tradizionale almeno non ti lamenti»  _ aveva decretato il suo compare poco prima, e lui s’era arreso all’evidenza di non avere davvero voce in capitolo in quel determinato frangente: dopo che qualcuno continua a salvarti ripetutamente il culo il minimo che puoi fare è stare zitto per tutto tranne che per ringraziare.

Anche se ti dice che gli sembravi stronzo.

E anche se butta la scusa che non sei tu a fidarti di pozioni dall’aspetto dubbio per evitare la setticemia quando, chiaramente, è lui che non si fida e si porta dietro un pronto soccorso.

Non che a dare un’occhiata in camera sua non si trovi un cassetto pieno di aspirina: ché l’aspirina è il deterrente più efficace per i postumi di attacchi di licantropia, i maghi magari non lo sanno ma lui sì e certo ormai certe cose sa come prenderle.

Cioè, a prenderle male le prende ancora male ma quasi sono diventate vagamente gestibili.

«Me stai a fa’ un complimento o…?» azzarda, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla punta dei suoi anfibi che, ora più che mai, gli sembra incredibilmente interessante e sicuramente più rassicurante della superficie riflettente che vedrebbe se solo alzasse gli occhi.

«Sto raccontando i fatti come stanno, non vedo perché dovrei farti i complimenti.» è la risposta e, di nuovo, a lui tocca aggrottare le sopracciglia ─ che poi lo sa che dovrebbe smettere di farlo, iniziano a venirgli le rughe, ma è più forte di lui e mica può togliersi tutti i vizi.

«Perché non sono stronzo.»

Lo sguardo di disapprovazione che si becca pizzica più di tutta l’acqua ossigenata del mondo, quasi più di quel «Ripetimelo la prossima luna piena.» che lo raggiunge qualche secondo dopo.

In un mondo più giusto non si sarebbe preso quel morso o, magari, sarebbe stato abbastanza fortunato da non sopportarlo e tirare le cuoia direttamente, senza passare per quegli anni di autodistruzione che s’è imposto per chissà quale motivo. Era dovuto arrivare a tanto così dal baratro per iniziare ad indietreggiare e, davvero, se ora ripensa allo strapiombo che ha visto perfino quella nottata di merda gli sembra improvvisamente meravigliosa.

Dopotutto, e questo lo dice solo a se stesso, ora come ora la sua vita non è malissimo e, sì, magari alcune cose ancora non riesce a digerirle ma è un uomo adulto che fa cose adulte, ha uno stipendio e viene preso come esempio da un branco di ragazzini. 

S’era ritrovato a fare l’insegnante senza rendersene conto, i M.A.G.O. presi con un ritardo eccessivo ma con risultati inaspettati, ed un contratto da firmare allungato dalla preside stessa appena un paio di anni dopo.

Il vecchio professore di trasfigurazione se n’era andato senza che nessuno se lo aspettasse, qualcuno sospetta sia ancora all’interno del castello sotto forma di mestolo, quindi, in caso lo desiderasse, il posto era suo.

E lui aveva accettato, la voglia di cercare di farsi una vita più forte di quella voce che gli urla di lasciar perdere e darsi alla pesca d’altura, un’idea non poi così male se non fosse che soffre terribilmente il mal di mare e la sua era una carriera stroncata sul nascere da uno stomaco troppo debole.

«Comunque, dicevo: pensavo fossi il più infame del creato ed ora, dopo vent’anni, torno e ti trovo con gli occhiali a dare lezioni di vita a un quindicenne. Fabrì, dimmi che non è la crisi di mezza età.»

«No, è una cosa strana chiamata supporto emotivo.»

«Sette anni a Tassorosso ti rovinano.» erano state le ultime parole di Ermal, un po’ aveva accusato pure quelle perché sono vent’anni che la gente continua a chiedersi come ci sia finito e lui continua a ripetere che è per sta cosa che, di fondo e sotto a tutto l’inchiostro che ha addosso, è il prototipo della brava persona che se lo prende spesso dove non batte il sole.

Si limita a sbuffare mentre lo vede mettere via creme e cerotti vari, la faccia di chi ha avuto serate migliori e la diffidenza di fondo di chi non ha ben capito come prendere tutta sta storia.


	2. Me ne faccio una ragione ma ragione non c'è

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerca di abbassarsi i capelli in qualche modo, la sua zazzera scura che continua a fare come gli pare e, porca puttana, a guardar bene la sua fronte è diventata ancora più ampia ─ vorrebbe dire che non ha più quella stupida ansia di invecchiare ma, ora che gli anni stanno effettivamente passando, forse così tanto sicuro della cosa non si sente più.  
> C’è qualcosa al lato più estremo della sua coscienza che gli ricorda di aver sprecato tempo, di aver lasciato che la vita gli scorresse tra le dita un po’ troppo a lungo, e c’è di nuovo quel terrore di tirare le cuoia un po’ troppo presto che lo assale ed un po’ gli chiude la gola e lo stomaco nonostante sia un uomo adulto che certe cose dovrebbe averle superate, digerite, rese parte di quei muri sicuri dentro ai quali ognuno di noi vive.  
> Alcune volte a quel pensiero se ne accosta uno totalmente opposto ─ ma con quello è diventato bravo, quello riesce a non ascoltarlo e lo lascia spegnere così com’è arrivato: in sordina e all’improvviso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasciatemi ripetere: scusatemi per la lentezza negli aggiornamenti ma, come vi ho detto, ho questo vizio di vivere la vita in modo disordinato che mi impedisce di impegnarmi in qualsiasi cosa senza finirla con un ritardo incredibile.  
> Vorrei iniziare, comunque, con un enorme GRAZIE.  
> Non rispondo ai commenti perché tbh non ho questa gran voglia di far conoscere la mia identità su ao3 MA non sapete che enorme regalo mi avete fatto con ogni commento è con tutti i vostri kudos. Quasi mi fate credere che io sappia scrivere.  
> Vi lascio il capitolo e PROMETTO che sistemerò questa nota caotica non appena avrò un PC sotto mano (ah, la vita d'artista ed il postare da telefono).
> 
> Vi do punti se azzeccate  
> a. Chi è il Ministro  
> b. Cosa insegna Gabba
> 
> (Marco è OVVIAMENTE il povero Montanari. Ho questo headcanon che gli auror vanno a coppia come i carabinieri e NESSUNO potrà mai cancellarlo dalla mia capoccetta scura)

**Me ne faccio una ragione ma una ragione non c'è**

 

 

 

Che quelle pareti potessero sembrare ancor più grandi non se l’aspettava certo, non quando quei corridoi li ha già percorsi centinaia e centinaia di volte, così tante volte da sapere esattamente il suono che fanno i suoi tacchi sul lucido pavimento di marmo, una fastidiosa eco tutt’intorno, solo il rumore di poche penne d’oca che grattano fogli di pergamena ed un paio di sbadigli a far compagnia.

Che il Ministero non dorma mai è verità ormai conosciuta e consolidata, ma ben pochi sanno quel che davvero succede tra quelle mura quando il sole è ormai calato dietro le enormi vetrate e tutto quel che resta sono fiaccole, pochi auror stanchi dentro i loro gabbiotti, qualche elfo domestico che tenta di rassettare quel che una giornata intera ha messo in disordine.

Porge la sua bacchetta ad uno degli addetti alla sicurezza, un giovanotto in divisa scura che la osserva con una certa curiosità, le folte sopracciglia appena inarcate ed una domanda negli occhi a cui lei non ha intenzione di dare risposta.

_ Come mai qui a quest’ora? _ Sembrano chiedere quelle sopracciglia e lei è veloce a distogliere lo sguardo, la bacchetta che torna nelle sue mani ed un sorriso cordiale steso sulle labbra dipinte di rosso ─ e forse dovrebbe diventare meno appariscente, o forse non dovrebbe, dopotutto anche quello è un modo per farsi riconoscere e Dio solo sa se lei ha bisogno che qualcuno sappia il suo nome anche solo per una stupida questione d’orgoglio.

Lo stesso orgoglio che l’aveva portata a non rifiutare quell’incarico che significava notti insonni e riunioni organizzate in orari improbabili, uno strano rapporto a tu per tu con quel ministro che non raccoglie consensi ormai da anni ma che, nonostante questo, continua ad essere rieletto senza che nessuno capisca come. 

Li ha convocati a quell’ora della notte perché sostiene di aver bisogno di loro prima che il Ministero diventi troppo pieno, quelle mura che hanno occhi e orecchie dappertutto diventano, se possibile, ancora meno sicure durante l’orario lavorativo e quello che stanno trattando è un caso delicato di grande importanza.

_ «Ne va della sicurezza dei nostri bambini e della credibilità di una delle nostre scuole più prestigiose.» _ aveva affermato il ministro, misurando il suo ufficio a grandi passi, le mani dietro la schiena ed i capelli tinti con poco gusto che uscivano da sotto le falde del suo cappello da gangster dei film babbani.  _ «Senza contare che abbiamo un auror lì dentro che continua a non dare informazioni.» _

Era stata a tanto così dal voler puntualizzare che quell’auror non è più tale, che si è ritirato dal servizio ormai da anni e che non ha più alcun obbligo nei confronti del Ministero, che ora è lei ad occuparsi di certi affari e che, no, è stanca di questa storia e che, sì, sta lavorando a tutto quello solo perché vuole prendersi una rivincita che si merita perché, esatto, quello lì non merita di essere dov’era, dov’è,  _ «Lei si rende conto di che razza di imbroglione è quel soggetto?» _ aveva quasi urlato e si era fermata solo quando Alessandro le aveva poggiato una mano sulla gamba.

La sua lingua lunga aveva già creato problemi che lui, nonostante la sua lingua ancora più lunga, aveva faticato a rimettere a posto.

Aveva ingoiato quelle parole solo per fare un favore ad Alessandro, per non costringerlo all’ennesimo faccia a faccia e ad un paio di secchiate d’odio in più.  _ «Non è questo il mio lavoro, lo sai vero? Non posso fare anche questo, non abbiamo tempo.» _ le aveva detto quando poi s’era sfogata, uno sfogo che chissà come aveva raggiunto i giornali e poco ci mancava che tutto saltasse, che la loro copertura saltasse, che il suo posto al Ministero saltasse e tutto per colpa del suo dire la verità.

La sincerità deve fare assolutamente paura.

Bussa tre volte alla porta prima di sentire la serratura scattare, la grande superficie di legno che si muove sui suoi cardini, i suoi occhi che incontrano prima quelli di Alessandro comodamente seduto dietro la sua poltrona, poi quelli dei ritratti dei vecchi ministri e, solo alla fine, quelli dell’attuale Capo che, dal canto suo, non la degna di uno sguardo.

«Ruggeri inizia a fare domande, Veronica.» sono le parole che l’accolgono, gli occhi dell’uomo metodicamente incollati all’etichetta della bottiglia di vino che tiene in mano, che solleva per osservare controluce non degnandola ancora una volta, della sua attenzione.

Sente un moto di stizza scorrerle lungo la spina dorsale, risalire fino in gola, ma lo maschera dietro ad uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi mentre, con passo sicuro, si accomoda accanto al suo compare, la poltrona sempre troppo morbida per i suoi gusti, lo sguardo dei vecchi ministri che sembra bruciarle la pelle ogni secondo in più che passa in quell’ufficio.

 

 

*****

 

 

 

La mattina dopo fa sempre schifo ─ alcune di più, alcune di meno, alcune lo rendono iperattivo, altre vorrebbero tenerlo attaccato al letto con la forza delle mille paure che sostiene di aver superato e che, invece, sembrano essersi attaccate da qualche parte dentro di lui senza alcuna intenzione di abbandonarlo.

Vorrebbe dire di essersi abituato a quella sensazione, al sapore rivoltante che si ritrova in bocca ogni volta e al fastidio che dà scoprire di avere nuovi lividi, forse qualche osso ammaccato, le ferite che si rimarginano e tirano e pizzicano fastidiosamente.

La mattina dopo fa sempre schifo, tredici mattine l’anno con i postumi del peggior doposbronza che si possa immaginare, un’aspirina ed un bicchiere d’acqua quanto più fredda possibile, la conta dei danni per vedere se dovrà dare una passata d’inchiostro da qualche altra parte appena riesce a tornare a casa abbastanza a lungo da farci mettere mano a sua sorella.

Se i primi tatuaggi erano stati un vezzo, più va avanti più si accorge che lo fa per coprire qualcosa che non gli piace vedere, come le ragazze che mettono quella roba pastosa sui brufoli nella speranza di celarli dall’occhio altrui ─ cosa che non succede, ovviamente, e infatti lui ha capito che i segreti si tengono meglio esponendoli alla luce del sole che nascondendoli in qualche anfratto ma quei segni che ha addosso danno fastidio a lui e, quindi, ci si fa i disegnini attorno.

Vorrebbe che tutti i suoi pensieri fossero così facili, lineari.

Cerca di abbassarsi i capelli in qualche modo, la sua zazzera scura che continua a fare come gli pare e, porca puttana, a guardar bene la sua fronte è diventata ancora più ampia ─ vorrebbe dire che non ha più quella stupida ansia di invecchiare ma, ora che gli anni stanno effettivamente passando, forse così tanto sicuro della cosa non si sente più.

C’è qualcosa al lato più estremo della sua coscienza che gli ricorda di aver sprecato tempo, di aver lasciato che la vita gli scorresse tra le dita un po’ troppo a lungo, e c’è di nuovo quel terrore di tirare le cuoia un po’ troppo presto che lo assale ed un po’ gli chiude la gola e lo stomaco nonostante sia un uomo adulto che certe cose dovrebbe averle superate, digerite, rese parte di quei muri sicuri dentro ai quali ognuno di noi vive.

Alcune volte a quel pensiero se ne accosta uno totalmente opposto ─ ma con quello è diventato bravo, quello riesce a non ascoltarlo e lo lascia spegnere così com’è arrivato: in sordina e all’improvviso.

I giorni che precedono la luna piena sono pesanti, i minuti che scorrono con lentezza inesorabile ed una frenesia che cresce e si accumula tutta nello stomaco, nelle mani che prudono, nella gambe che non riescono a stare ferme, nei pensieri sempre meno chiari e in quel nauseante desiderio di carne al sangue ─ e sì che è difficile quando sei di quelle persone che la carne deve essere cotta bene perché  _ non si sa mai _ e non hai bisogno di una preoccupazione in più.

Le giornate sono difficili, le sere sono impossibili e, non di rado, è estremamente tentato di saltare la cena, i commenti straniti dei professori ed i pettegolezzi del tutto infondati degli alunni come unico deterrente per quella che potrebbe essere la sua ennesima decisione sbagliata.

Ma questo è il primo di molti giorni in cui starà bene, se lo ripete con una certa sicurezza e lo dice con gli occhi all’uomo che lo guarda dallo specchio, quello a cui la sua faccia fa schifo a volte sì e a volte no e lo fa più per la consapevolezza di tutto quel che ha nascosto dietro ad un bel naso ed un sorriso raro che per un altro qualsiasi reale motivo.

Nonostante la nausea e la voglia di rintanarsi da qualche parte, quindi, fa il suo ingresso trionfale in Sala Grande, l’attraversa tutta, una folla di sguardi che lo seguono, alcuni perplessi ed altri sinceramente incuriositi, convinto che finché non sarà lui a vedere quel che non deve essere visto certo non lo faranno gli altri ─ è un po’ come quando si attraversa con il semaforo giallo: se vai sicuro la macchina neanche prova a mettere il piede sull’acceleratore per ripartire e tu arrivi al marciapiede di fronte sano e salvo.

È un metodo ormai consolidato, una verità imprescindibile, ma comunque si meraviglia di come funzioni, ché funziona sempre, funziona ogni volta nonostante i nervi tesi e la poca voglia di avere a che fare con altri esseri umani.

Mentre prende posto, Nicoletta che sposta i suo tarocchi con un «Buongiorno, caro. Oggi evita di prendere la scopa.» e la preside che lo saluta con un sorriso di circostanza, vede con la coda dell’occhio Ermal alzare di malavoglia la testa dal giornale che stringe tra le mani, una strana espressione disgustata sul viso e la cera di chi ha passato giorni migliori ─ e chi può dargli torto? La sua, dopotutto, non deve sembrare chissà quanto meglio.

Max gli tocca la mano come a chiedere la sua attenzione, un cenno della testa tutta riccia che significa chiaramente un  _ «Possiamo parlare?» _ a cui vorrebbe rispondere con un secco  _ no _ anche se si costringe ad annuire, la mano che afferra qualcosa dal suo piatto per portarlo con sé e non pentirsi in seguito di aver saltato la colazione.

Oggi è il primo di tanti giorni in cui starà bene e lui, a dire la verità, si sarebbe voluto davvero fare i cazzi suoi.

****  
  
  
  


*****

 

 

 

Vorrebbe dire di essere sollevato dalla situazione, quello stupido mare piatto che logora i nervi a qualsiasi marinaio, ma sarebbe pericoloso nonché altamente controproducente.

Lo realizza alzandosi quella mattina, le poche ore prima della sveglia passate a guardare il soffitto e vomitare parole sconnesse su fogli che ha fatto sparire quanto prima, la stanchezza nelle ossa e la voglia di dare forfait e scappare al mare ─ e che palle il mare a quella latitudine, che palle il non voler neanche provare a nuotarci dentro perché fa troppo freddo anche solo per farsi venire la fantasia.

Passeggiare non gli avrebbe certo fatto male, non fosse che la voglia gli è venuta alle cinque del mattino, appena rimesso piede in camera sua, certo avrebbe chiesto a Elisa di passeggiare insieme come hanno già fatto centinaia di volte: lei che parla, canta di qualsiasi cosa le passi per la testa, lui che non l’ascolta perché la mattina ascolta a malapena se stesso e parla poco (però a volte canticchia anche lui), per poi rientrare in tempo per la colazione con le scarpe umide e le foglie appiccicate sotto le suole. 

Seduto al tavolo, lo sguardo basso sulle pagine della Gazzetta del Profeta, si accorge di perdere più di qualche parola per strada — e vorrebbe dare la colpa al vociare insistente alla sua sinistra, a Francesco e al suo bisogno di essere sempre estremamente rumoroso quando parla, ma la verità è che sta combattendo per non intingere il naso nella tazza di caffè che si tiene davanti senza toccarla davvero — il caffè lo fanno una vera merda, gli dispiace dirlo, e sì che per far felice un  fumatore basta semplicemente propinargli caffè bruciato, a quanto pare in quel castello pure quello sembra essere eccessivamente complicato.

_ «Che bocca de fregna.» _ aveva borbottato una volta Fabrizio, esasperato, reduce dalla quinta lamentela di fila, e lui, ancora non si spiega come, aveva semplicemente incassato ammettendo la sua colpevolezza ed il suo fare da adulto quello che non aveva potuto fare da bambino.

La fase del capriccio alimentare, è sicuro di averlo letto su qualche libro, sembra essere uno step decisivo per la crescita individuale e lui certo non voleva mancare una tappa tanto importante per la sua esperienza umana — e sì che ancora si vede il sopracciglio scettico di sua madre a quell’uscita, ormai anni fa, il dito che indica il piatto senza aggiungere una sola parola. 

Forse dovrebbe smettere di leggere libri di cui solo lui ha sentito parlare e dei quali i suoi interlocutori ignorano l’esistenza, a quanto pare non sono utili come sperava quando si tratta di avvalorare la propria tesi.

Gira la pagina, consapevole di aver colto meno del trenta percento di quel che stava cercando di leggere, il ghigno beffardo del Ministro della Magia che ammicca dall’enorme foto che occupa metà dello spazio disponibile e lo distrae nel modo peggiore che ci sia — e sì che era già tentato di appallottolare quel giornale ed usarlo come pallone per cercare di far centro nel cappuccio di qualche studente, quella foto certo non aiuta.

Si obbliga a togliersi dalla testa certe fantasie e cercare di leggere effettivamente l’articolo, la sua attenzione che registra a malapena l’entrata trionfale di Fabrizio, il cappuccio di un Corvonero del quinto anno che continua a sembrargli un canestro perfetto e l’impossibilità di far andare dritta la conversazione che sta avendo con se stesso.

Spesso lo coglie il pensiero di come il tanto amato Ministro sarebbe potuto rimanere tra i suoi alberi d’ulivo e la sua vigna, il bel sole della Puglia a baciargli la pelle, per vivere la sua vita di produttore di vino lontano da dove lui intendeva vivere la sua vita da essere senziente con un basso grado di sopportazione per le imposizioni.

«Tre settimane senza la tua faccia sulla prima pagina della Gazzetta del Profeta.» la voce di Francesco gli arriva più nasale del solito e lo costringe a concentrarsi su qualcos'altro per guardarlo con un’espressione a metà tra l’offeso e l’oltraggiato, la regola del non rivolgergli parola di mattina se non necessario ormai nota a tutto il corpo docenti tranne che, evidentemente, ad uno di loro. «Oggi festeggi o pensi alla prossima scappata che puoi fare per tornare alla ribalta?»

«C’hai qualcosa di strano in faccia.» è la sua unica risposta, una pessima decisione che gli regala un accecante sorriso tutto denti che non è propriamente pronto a reggere dopo ventiquattro ore di veglia. 

Come si spegne Gabbani? Quale incantesimo si usa?

«Priscilla ha fatto un casino con la lametta.»

****  
  
  


 

*****

 

 

 

Il ciottolo cade nel lago con un tonfo, un buco nell’acqua nel vero senso della parola, i lembi della giacca dell’altro che si muovono seguendo il ritmo dei suoi lanci, le pietre che inesorabilmente finiscono sul fondo senza riuscire a rimbalzare neanche una volta

Fabrizio quasi inizia a pensare che Ermal neanche voglia provare a farle saltare, che tutto quel che intende fare sia semplicemente sfogarsi lanciando oggetti inanimati sperando di non beccare in testa una qualsiasi delle creature che abitano il lago — e si domanda se non sia il caso di chiedergli cosa abbia scatenato tutto quello, a partire dalla richiesta di andarsi a fare una passeggiata fino ad arrivare al momento in cui fanno a gara a chi tira più lontano, neanche avessero sette anni e del tempo da passare in qualche modo.

«Oggi sei sparito.» il braccio che prende la ricorsa e un altro lancio, Ermal che osserva la pietra cadere per poi sbuffare, poco soddisfatto della propria performance, abbassandosi a prendere altre munizioni.

«Max me doveva dà ‘na cosa, vedè se faceva effetto.»

Un angolo della bocca dell’altro si solleva appena in un’imitazione poco convincente di un sorriso trattenuto.

«Così fa molto spacciatore.»

«Non lo di’ manco pe’ scherzo.»

Ermal storce il naso, uno  _ “scusa, davvero” _ silenzioso, si allontana qualche passo per avere più spazio come fa ogni volta che deve pensare, si caccia le mani in tasca, lo sguardo perso da qualche parte — e sì che non capisce cosa leggerci in quei movimenti così poco controllati, un nervosismo di fondo di cui è convinto di non essere l’unica causa.

«Ha detto che questa volta ti dà qualcosa che funziona o devo farti da babysitter sottopagato pure il mese prossimo?»

«Guarda che ‘nt’obbliga nessuno, eh.»

«È il mio lavoro, mi obbliga l’etica professionale.»

«Se t’obbligassero davvero avresti lasciato perde sei mesi fa.»

«Pensala come cazzo ti pare.» lo vede picchiare il tacco sulla ghiaia, lo sguardo ancora fisso nello stesso punto che lo costringe a spostare anche la sua attenzione su quella macchia di sempreverdi che non hanno alcunché di strano.

Di solito le loro conversazioni hanno più senso e si risolvono in un mutuo prendersi bonariamente per il culo, uno strano modo di confortarsi che non credeva potesse essere così efficace e che, invece, fa bene al cuore.

Non che lui parli troppo, le sue colpe deve ammetterle: nel loro strano duo di taciturni lui è quello che dice cinque parole sbagliandone quattro ma caricando bene la quinta, quello che deve schiarirsi la voce prima di parlare perché sono ore che non apre bocca — pensava di essere migliorato, e probabilmente lo ha anche fatto, ma certo è che la strada è ancora lunga e l’altro è molto più avanti.

Si limita a sedersi a terra, quindi, la ghiaia umidiccia un po’ troppo fredda e un po’ troppo scomoda per rendere quella posizione davvero confortevole, i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia.

Deve osservare dieci ciottolo che cadono nell’acqua prima che l’altro si metta a parlare, senza voltarsi.

«Tu quanto c’hai messo a fare un Patronus degno del suo nome?»

«Un Patronus? Boh, per metà anno c’aveva ‘na forma, qualcuno in classe c’aveva messo anche meno, ma io a Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure facevo pena. Cioè, quasi non l’ho passata, non faccio testo.»

Un sopracciglio dell’altro scatta in alto, di nuovo l’angolo destro della bocca che si solleva, lo può vedere anche se gli dà le spalle. 

Non fosse che al momento è fuori portata  poco ma sicuro si sarebbe meritato uno spintone.

«Mi ci è voluto tutto il settimo anno.» lo ammette quasi temendo di essere sentito da qualcuno, il silenzio attorno a loro quasi completo, gli ultimi studenti che rientrano prima della cena.

«E se ci ripenso sono così  _ incazzato _ , più del solito. Perché ricordo che pensavo “Ecco un’altra cosa che non posso fare per colpa  _ sua _ !” quando, invece, in buona parte era colpa mia ed io non ne venivo fuori. E così mi incazzavo ancora di più e veniva fuori sempre di meno.»

«Anvedi Bruce Banner...»

«Fabrì, ma seriamente dai del Bruce Banner a me? E poi volevo fa’ un discorso serio.»

«Pure questo sarebbe un discorso serio ma scusa, prego, vai pure.»

«Oggi c’era questo ragazzetto in classe che ci provava e riprovava e ti giuro, Fabrì, questo è proprio bravo in tutto ma il Patronus non gli viene, può provarci mille volte e lo vedo che la cosa lo ammazza dentro. Ed oggi a fine lezione mi si avvicina e mi dice che non è che non ha capito, è che non ha mezzo ricordo forte abbastanza a cui appigliarsi e mi dice che così i M.A.G.O. non può passarli certo e vaffanculo sogni nel cassetto. E mi sono reso conto che abbiamo tutti fallito. Questo è stato sette anni qua dentro e non ha mezzo ricordo felice. Io e te ci riusciamo e lui no, pensa che vita di merda deve aver avuto, e noi non abbiamo fatto un cazzo di niente per aiutarlo. Ed ora c’ho una rabbia che basta per tre persone e tiro sassi nell’acqua per non tirare gente giù dalla torre di astronomia.»

Non sa bene quando ha iniziato ad annuire, non sa bene neanche come reagire a quelle parole perché non ha molto da dire, non c’è molto da aggiungere, improvvisamente sente lui stesso una strana rabbia prenderlo proprio alla bocca dello stomaco, tutta l’amarezza dell’altro che lo coglie alla sprovvista e quasi lo travolge.

E vede Ermal avvicinarsi, i loro sguardi che si evitano, lo osserva sedersi accanto a lui e poi sdraiarsi in barba alla ghiaia umida e fredda, gli occhi chiusi e le mani intrecciate sulla pancia.

«Di solito le rotture di coglioni se le beccava Marco, te sei quanto più simile a Marco io abbia a disposizione. Mi dispiace ma ti tocca starmi a sentire.» lo dice con voce stanca, come se la tirata di prima l’avesse sfinito, come se quelle parole gli costassero più fatica del dovuto. E lui si prende un po’ di tempo per osservarlo così, con la guardia un po’ abbassata, i ricci che cadono all’indietro scoprendo il suo profilo — e si è scoperto ad osservalo un po’ troppo spesso, gli occhi che indugiano con una frequenza sospetta sul suo viso, sul collo, un irrefrenabile impulso di provare ad infilare la faccia nei capelli dell’altro per vedere se si prova quel che pensa.

«Mi corri dietro ‘na volta al mese, statte a sentì è il minimo che posso fa. E manco lo conosco ma già ce l’ho in mezzo al core sto Marco.»

«Ma “in mezzo al core” de che? Marco c’ha pure il fan club, non sai quanto acchiappa.»

«Come i chitarristi delle rockstar.»

«Più dei chitarristi delle rockstar.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimenticavo  
> BUONA PASQUA. MANGIATE IL MONDO.


End file.
